Final Fantasy X3: What Really Goes On
by Exer09
Summary: A story that takes place after FFX-2 ((Yaoi))
1. An Odd Coincidence

**Final Fantasy X-3: What Really Goes On**

((DISCLAIMER))

I Do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy 10 and Final Fantasy 10-2 Games, Locations, Characters, etc. The Story/Plot is mine...

((Warning))

This Contains YAOI, so if you don't like Yaoi, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

This is Also, my first Fan Fic, so It might not be that good, and hopefully I did this right, if anyone has any tips, comments, complaints, or atleast anything to help me get better at this, please leave a comment or something. Thank you

((Pairings))

Tidus/Shuyin

((Characters))

Tidus, Shuyin, Rikku, Alex, Kayla, Yuna, Lenne

((Original Characters (ones that I made up) ))

Alex, He's 17, Blonde Hair, Bluish eyes, he has almost the same body as Tidus. He's energetic, playful, sometimes annoying, whines a lot, and is obsessed with Electrical Things. He's Immature, and loves to get on his Twin Sisters Nerves, he also likes Tidus...A lot. Alex has on: Jean Shorts, and a Yellow Tight Tanktop, with White Shoes. His hair is spiked up and is about 1 inch long. Alex is from Besaid. Alex knew Tidus for a while, since the first day Tidus came to besaid, but Alex never spoke to him as much as the other villagers did.

Kayla, She's 17, Blonde Long Hair, Bluish Eyes, She's the Twin of Alex. She doesn't have huge obsessions with things, she's serious at times, not very playful. She's all in all, a boring, goody two-shoes, can't have fun without showing precautions, kinda girl. Kayla has on: A pink bikini and a pink skirt, her blonde hair was done personally by Rikku, so it's all in millions of braids and pony tails. She also has on Pink, sleeve like things (like Rikkus from FFx-2 but pink) and pink heels...(she's pink O.O!) Kayla is from Besaid. Kayla has known Yuna for almost her whole life, She's jealous of Yuna, but at the same time is very happy for her.

((Before the Story starts))

Danny: Hello all! Please Enjoy my story!

Tidus: You're not even in it, so why should they care?

Danny: -slight glare at Tidus- Oh well, please leave Comments/Complaints...)

Tidus: -checking out Shuyin-

Alex: -checking out Tidus-

Rikku: CAN WE JUST START ALREADY!

Kayla: -agrees-

Danny: Fine...here it is Enjoy!

_and finally...the story: a reminder: this story takes place after FFX-2, Lenne and Shuyin were Ressurected using some ancient artifact._

**

* * *

****PROLOUGE:**

Tidus and Yuna went back to besaid, Tidus felt that he would be in love with Yuna forever, but things have changed. Yuna was falling for some guy from Lucca, named Gregory, and Tidus wasn't falling for anyone at all. A couple weeks after Yuna and Tidus's return, Brother comes with the AirShip and drops off Lenne, Shuyin, and Rikku. They only came to visit, but when they heard Tidus and Yuna were having problems, they called for brother to leave, and decided to stay. Lenne and Rikku tried everynight to talk Yuna out of loving this guy from Luca, telling her that she was meant to be with Tidus. Though Yuna knew something about Tidus, that even Tidus didn't even know. She knew it right from the beginning of their relationship, that Tidus was Bisexual. She would sometimes spy on Tidus watching Men as they worked and showered, and when she would appear in his sight, he would act as if he wasn't looking at all. Yuna figured that Tidus would someday dump her for a man, and she didn't want to be dumped by her man, for another man. So Yuna thought quick, and had to make a big decision in her relationship.

Tidus wakes up one morning to see Yuna gone, and a note saying that she knows about his sexuality, and that it was for the best that she left. She didn't leave a location of were she was, but Tidus already knew where she was. Probably screwing that guy from Luca, was the only thing that was on Tidus's mind. Tidus grabbed the note and went to the others and showed them. Lenne read the note and went after Yuna, leaving Shuyin and Rikku behind. Tidus was down in the dumps, sad that Yuna left him, even though he knew she would one day. As Tidus was in the sad as heck, Shuyin and Rikku found the note and read it. Rikku smiled with satisfaction saying "I knew it!" a million times, as Shuyin just grinned to himself. Though, they both kept their knowledge of his sexuality a secret from him.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Odd Coincidence**

Tidus was walking down the beach, looking out at the water, as Alex, a young blonde boy approaches him. Tidus looks to the boy, only seen him a couple times before, and had no idea the boy was obsessed with him.

"Hello...and you are?" Tidus looked to Alex.

"I'm Alex...You probably don't know me, I talked to you a couple times before..." Alex smiled lightly, looking at Tidus.

"oh...well I'm...T" Tidus tried to speak, but was then interrupted by Alex. "Tidus...I know who you are..." Alex gave a wider smile to Tidus.

Tidus looked to the boy and then sighed. He closed his eyes thinking about Yuna and how she would've known about his sexuality. Tidus re-opened his eyes, to see quite a ressemblence in this "Alex." He smiled to Alex, and Alex smiled back. Tidus didn't want to seem rude or anything, but he wanted Alex to leave him alone, Tidus was in a sad mood and didn't want to be bothered.

"Alex...I'll see ya later...see ya..." Tidus gave Alex a smile and then walked away. Alex watched Tidus walk away with a confused expression on his face.

Tidus walked back up to Besaid Village alone. As he was walking he saw a man that he would have recognized anywhere. It was Shuyin. Shuyin was standing infront of the Besaid Island Village Entrance, and looked at Tidus. Shuyin walked up to Tidus and grabbed him by the arm. "Tidus...I need to speak with you..." Shuyin told Tidus with a firm voice. Tidus's eyes grew wider, and wondered why the heck Shuyin was grabbing his arm. Shuyin then dragged Tidus down to the top hills and then pased some forest type places, and ended up at a ledge, and off the ledge, going down was a lake. Shuyin stood at the ledge, with Tidus, as he looked to the other.

"Tidus...I never thought I would ever get you alone...without Lenne or Yuna getting in the way, nor that friend of yours...the one with Redish hair..." Shuyin said, looking into Tidus's eyes.

Tidus looked at the other man oddly and wondered what the hell he was talking about, he scratched his head some, and thought for a moment. He remembered that Wakka had important business with Lulu and their newborn baby, so they weren't in Besaid. He thought even farther, Lenne, Yuna, Kimarhi, Paine, and some other people weren't there either. Only Rikku, and some other villagers were there. He thought something was fishy about this whole thing. "Shuyin...what did you do?" Tidus looked at Shuyin with a fierce look, thinking of many accusations to blame on him. "Why is it that no one but Rikku and a few other townsmen, are in Besaid?...You planned something...what is it...tell me now!" Tidus demanded, not really knowing what the heck he was talking about.

Shuyin gave a little grin to the other and leaned in. Tidus pulled back, with widened eyes, looking at Shuyin. Shuyin smiled some and walked closer, "what's wrong Tidus...scared?" Shuyin chuckled some, looking at Tidus's temporary fear of what he was gonna do. Tidus continued to move backwards, but found himself trapped, he was pushed up against a rock, and the only way out, was to jump off the ledge, which he surely, wasn't going to do. Shuyin continued his slow walk towards Tidus, giving him seductive looks, Shuyin was now pressed up against the other, his hands on both sides on the rock, Tidus's head in between his arms, with a scared look on his face.

Tidus was scared about what Shuyin was going to do to him, that evil grin Shuyin was giving him, could've meant anything. Shuyin whispered seductively to the other. "I've always wanted to get you...alone...all by yourself...no one to help you...no one that you could run to when things got rough..." Shuyin grinned widely and then leaned in, his lips sofly touching the others lips, his eyes closed as he then started to feel Tidus's side, rubbing his hands up and down him.

Tidus's eyes jolted open, as his pupils shrunk, he looked to Shuyin with a shocked expression, he quickly moved his hands up and onto Shuyin, pushing him off. "What the hell do you think you are doing Shuyin?" He glared at Shuyin. "I'm not like that...!" He lifted his hand, wiping his mouth and spitting. Shuyin just smirked and moved closer to Tidus, he leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I know that your bi...so just shut up and enjoy this..." He leaned out a bit, his nose right against Tidus's nose. "You can try to resist, or just give in...chose now...cause either way, I'll get what I want..." Shuyin grinned a bit evily, looking at Tidus and Tidus's fear.

Tidus continued to look at Shuyin with fear, millions of thoughts going through his head, and not being able to pick one, or atleast think clearly. Tidus tried to speak but couldn't. Shuyin just smirked and pushed Tidus against the rock again. He then started to kiss him, feeling around his body, slipping his right hand under Tidus's shirt. Tidus couldn't move at all, he was scared from what the other would do if he resisted. Tidus, let the other kiss him, and slowly kissed back, his blush grew greater from all the things Shuyin was starting to do to him.

Shuyin's hand went farther up Tidus's chest, under his shirt. Shuyin started to play around with Tidus's nipple, teasing him a bit, pinching it and twisting it lightly. Tidus accidently, moaned lightly, which made Shuyin grin, in making Shuyin think that Tidus was enjoying this. Shuyin then licked the other's lips while kissing, wondering if the other would part his lips, for his tongue to enter. Tidus felt the tongue and slowly parted his lips, feeling a tongue coming into his mouth fast. The tongue explored his mouth, and wrapped around his own tongue. Tidus moaned a bit lightly again, which got Shuyin aroused, and wanting to go farther.

Tidus, unlike Shuyin, didn't want to go any farther. Tidus lifted his arm, to stop the other, but Shuyin grabbed it, and pinned his arms down, and then kissed him harshly. Tidus couldn't do anything, and wanted the other to stop. "Shuyin stop...please!" Tidus pleaded, but Shuyin just grinned and said seductively. "Aww..is the little Tidus scared of what the big bad Shuyin's gonna do to him?" With a little grin, Shuyin kissed the other harsher and rougher. Tidus continued to plead, while Shuyin kept on going. Then out of the blue a women's voice came out of nowere.

"Hey! Leave Tidus alone!" Kayla yelled out to Shuyin.

At Kayla's side, was her twin brother Alex, who was obsessed with Tidus, and Rikku, who knew Tidus pretty well. Alex was about to cry, seeing the person that he had an obsession over, kissing a different man, and not him. Rikku was smiling greatly, somewhat enjoying them in action. Kayla was a bit disguisted in Shuyin, and how he wouldn't listen to Tidus's pleas. "Let go of Tidus now!" She said fiercly to Shuyin. Shuyin thought for a bit, and unpinned Tidus, He sighed lightly. "gotta ruin all the fun, don't you?" He glared some at Kayla, and then looked to Tidus. Tidus was relieved and started to walk, as he was walking, Shuyin slapped his ass, and gave a grin. Tidus looked back with glaring eyes, and went to the others, they all put their arms around him, and walked him back to the village asking him if he was alright and stuff. Shuyin glared some, angry a bit, that he didn't get to have his way with Tidus...yet.

As they reached the village, Rikku explained to Tidus, about Rikku and Shuyin seeing the letter. Tidus smiled and nodded, saying it was true, though he had never done anything with a guy what-so-ever. Alex wouldn't stop flirting with Tidus, now that he knew Tidus liked guys, though Kayla had her eye on her twin brother, not wanting Tidus to be touched by a guy so quickly, after what had just happened to him. All 3 of them gave Tidus a hug, and talked to him about Yuna, and how Lenne went to go get her.

"I don't care about Yuna anymore...I loved her..but she left me..for some fag guy from Luca..." Tidus sighed a bit, looking down, being sad a bit, and feeling that he was betrayed by Yuna and that all she ever did was lie about her love for him.

Rikku's eyes opened a bit, looking to Tidus, then hugging him. "oh...don't be so sad Tidus, Yunie probably wasn't thinking straight...maybe she just needed a time off or something..." She smiled looking to him, patting his back, trying to comfort him as much as she could.

Alex wouldn't stop touching Tidus, which was making Tidus a bit more irritated. Kayla had to slap Alex's hand away everytime Alex tried something. Alex would then start to hug Tidus, and try to dry hump him, which just made Tidus twitch. Kayla couldn't deal with knowing that her brother was making Tidus feel even weirder, so she got up and grabbed her brother by the ear. "I hope you feel better..." Kayla said with a smile as she then walked out, dragging her brother out by the ear.

Rikku sat closer to Tidus. "Don't worry Tidus..everything will be alright...Yunie, Shuyin, everyone...just wait...things couldn't get any worse..." She smiled and got up, kissed him on his cheek and walked out of his hut. Tidus sighed and layed back on his bed, thinking a bit.

As the hours passed by, Tidus finally thought himself to sleep, what was going to happen tomorrow, made him wonder if what Rikku said was true.

* * *

Thats the End of Chapter 1! So did ya like it? leave comments/complaints! please!  
Coming in Next Chapter: Yuna returns with an explaination, Shuyin tries to go farther with Tidus. 


	2. Is it Really Love?

**Final Fantasy X-3: What Really Goes On**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy 10 and Final Fantasy 10-2 Games, Locations, Characters, etc. The Story/Plot is mine...

**((Warning))**

This Contains YAOI, so if you don't like Yaoi, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

**((Pairings))**

Tidus/Shuyin

**((Characters))**

Tidus, Shuyin, Yuna, Rikku, Lenne, Maya, Jecht, Kayla

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: I hope you all liked Chapter 1, w00t! Chapter 2! Can't wait to see what happens!

Tidus: Why must you always speak before the story starts?

Shuyin: I don't know why he does, just don't ask...

Danny: -looks to them both- Tidus, watch your mouth, i'll get Shuyin to rape you -.-

Tidus: EEK! NUU! -hides-

Shuyin: -evil laugh- Oh please do...

Rikku & Kayla: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND GO ON WITH THE STORY!

Danny: alright, alright, Enjoy !

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Is it Really Love?**

"JECHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! YOU'LL SCAR HIM FOR LIFE!" screamed a lady, at her husband.

"Maya...if I don't, he'll grow up to be a coward, a wuss!" Jecht looked to his wife with fierce eyes.

Jecht's wife had tears in her eyes, as she walked over to a sliding door. "Jecht...he'll hate us for this..you know that...right?"

Jecht nodded to his wife and walked up to her and hugged her from behind, seeing his son standing on the balcony outside, peering out at the city.

"Are you sure, isn't there another way?" She said calmly, looking at her son.

"I'm afraid not...He has to go through this...if he likes it or not..." Jecht had said in a somewhat hurting tone. "Otherwise...he'd be useless..."

Maya just stared out of the sliding door, tears running down her cheeks..."my little...Tidus Spardas..."

* * *

Tidus's eyes jolted open as he quickly sat up in his bed breathing loudly. He looked left and right, all he had on was his boxers, and it was in the middle of the night. He was sweating from his dream. He started to calm down a bit, now looking down, until he heard something at the door, it was a knock, as if someone wanted to come in. "Come in...it's opened..." Tidus had said out loud a bit, so the person outside could hear him, while in his head he wondered who the heck would be outside in the middle of the night.

Shuyin came in, he closed the door and locked it, he was wearing nothing but boxers aswell. He then walked over to Tidus and sat on the bed, and then looked over to Tidus. "I was walking around outside, since I couldn't go to bed, and I heard you, screaming stuff, are you alright?" Shuyin looked to Tidus with a little worried expression on his face. Tidus smiled lightly, happy that Shuyin actually cared about him, and wasn't just some horny cornball wanting to get laid in the middle of the night. "Listen...Tidus..about today..." Tidus interrupted Shuyin. "I know, I know, you're sorry for what you did..." Shuyin looked to Tidus, after what he just did. "Tidus...I am not sorry for what I did...actually, I came here tonight...to see...if you were willing to finish, or if i'd have to force you to finish." Tidus's eyes widened, as in his mind all he thought was how stupid he could've been to let that horny cornball in his hut.

Tidus looked to Shuyin. "is that all you want? Sex?" he sighed, folding his arms and looking away from Shuyin. Shuyin looked at him, and pulled his arm. "I want more then sex...I want your love...screw Lenne...screw Yuna...I want You..." Shuyin looked at Tidus seriously. Tidus turned around and looked into Shuyin's eyes, his own blue eyes, shinning from the moonlight coming from the window. Shuyin leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Tidus's lips. Tidus's eyes widened a bit, but slowly closed, he then wrapped his arms on Shuyin, kissing him a bit. Shuyin then licked the others lip, for entrance, which he was granted, then explored the others mouth, using his tongue to play with the other's tongue.

Shuyin started to get a bit rougher in kissing Tidus, he pushed Tidus onto the bed, and pinned him down, Tidus didn't resist, since he just thought they were gonna kiss. Tidus kissed back passionately, as the other started to get a bit rougher. Shuyin slowly crawled ontop of Tidus, kissing him a bit, as his hands slid onto Tidus, and then felt around Tidus's body, rubbing his sides, his chest, and many other places. They kissed non-stop, not even breaking the kiss yet, Tidus's eyes widened, as Shuyin's hand slipped onto Tidus's lapped, and rubbed his crotch while they were kissing. Tidus blushed extremely as Shuyin started to play around with Tidus's nipples as he then started to kiss around the others neck and chest. He left a trail of kisses going down. Tidus's eyes widening as he felt Shuyin kiss his crotch.

Tidus tried to move out of the other's pin, but Shuyin just held him down tighter. Shuyin bit Tidus's boxers, and then pulled them off with his teeth. Tidus was now naked, and in the palm of his hands, Shuyin felt like he was in heaven, no one awake, just him and Tidus for the night. Tidus looked down at Shuyin and wondered what he was going to do to him. Shuyin used one of his hands to stroke Tidus's member slowly. Tidus blushed greatly, not knowing what to do, until he felt warm saliva around the tip of his member. His eyes widened greatly as he looked down to the other as if he was crazy.

Shuyin just smirked at the other, and went down Tidus's member, to the base of his member, he started to deep throat him, which made Tidus give out little moans. He then lifted up a bit, and sucked on the other's shaft for awhile, making Tidus moan a bit. After awhile, Shuyin started to go faster, making Tidus moan, louder and louder. At this point Tidus felt like he was going to come, though right before he was about to, his door knocked, and a women's voice could've been heard. Shuyin quickly lifted his head and gave Tidus his boxers, Tidus put on his boxers, and the door busted open. Yuna was standing at the door, staring at Tidus, not even caring that Shuyin was right ontop of him. "we need to talk..."

All during the night, Yuna and Tidus were locked up in Tidus's hut, Shuyin, on the other hand, was outside, trying to eavesdrop. Shuyin was angry that he got so close with Tidus, and didn't get to finish, though, that just meant he'd try again later. Shuyin then walked away finding Lenne. Lenne looked pretty upset and then started to cry. She turned around and ran away from him. Shuyin didn't bother chasing after her, he just put his head down and thought about who he wanted more. Lenne, or Tidus.

Tidus on the other hand discussed with Yuna, about what had been happening. Yuna told Tidus, that Shuyin told her to go to Luca, and that Tidus didn't love her anymore. Tidus's eyes widened at what he had discovered, and found out his suspicions of Shuyin trying to pull something were true. Though Yuna, on the otherhand, did meet another guy, that she did like more then Tidus. Tidus felt even sadder then before, but Yuna just gave him a hug. "we can still be friends? right? cause..." she paused for a bit "I would hate to lose your friendship..." she smiled looking into his eyes. Tidus just smiled back and kissed her on the cheek "Friends..." For some reason, Tidus wanted more then friends. Did Yuna ever love him, the way that he had loved her, was still a mystery to him, but this other guy, must've been perfect for her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have left him.

Yuna kissed him on his cheek goodbye and walked out of the hut, going into her own hut. Rikku spoke with Yuna all night, to get the details about everything going on. Tidus fell asleep again, but before he did, he made sure his door was extra secure and locked, he didn't want Shuyin getting his hands on him again.

* * *

The next morning came, sadness was the mood of most people in Besaid Village. Kayla walked up to Tidus's door and knocked on it loudly. "TIDUS! Wake up! Breakfast!" She smiled and walked away, knowing what happened last night, everyone knew what happened between Tidus and Yuna, but they didn't know what happened between Shuyin and Tidus.

Tidus woke up to the noise at his door and slowly got out of bed. He got up and sighed, remembering everything in an instant. He got dressed in his usual attire and then walked outside. The sun was shining greatly, making Tidus's eyes hurt, so he lifted his hand to block it out. In the distance, he could see a man in red, standing at the village entrance. He couldn't see who it was, from the sun's glare still coming through, but he knew exactly, who it was. "AURON!" Tidus screamed happily and ran towards him. He got up to him and hugged him, but then slowly got off, smiling happily. "how'd you?" Tidus wondered how Auron had come back.

Auron looked down at Tidus, his glasses reflecting light from the sun. "That's just for me to know...and you to never find out kid..." Auron gave a little laugh and patted on his back. "I can see that you've been doing fine...wheres the high summoner...?" Tidus looked to him and sighed "you mean Ex-High Summoner Yuna...and...she's here, though me and her are no more..." Tidus said with a sighing tone. Auron just smiled lightly and looked straight into the temple from were he was standing. "Don't feel bad kid, everyone loses a love..." he smiled and then started to walk away from Tidus, and entered the temple. Tidus just stood in his spot thinking a bit. Wondering why Auron had come to Besaid.

Rikku, Kayla, and Shuyin all came up to Tidus and took him to one of the huts, were they all ate breakfast. Tidus started to feel a bit better, and found himself somewhat attracted to the other blonde male, Shuyin. Shuyin looked at Tidus most of the time, the way he ate, the way he drank, just the way he looked and acted. Tidus didn't really catch onto what Shuyin was doing. Rikku and Kayla were talking about the adventures that Rikku had when they were in the Gullwings. To Tidus, everything turned bad but, had slowly started to turn good. Tidus started to think a bit that maybe he wasn't really supposed to be with Yuna in the first place, maybe even someone else...

* * *

End of Chapter 2! w00t!  
Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1 and all, Please leave some more comments/complaints! 


	3. Another Surprise

**Final Fantasy X-3: What Really Goes On**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy 10 and Final Fantasy 10-2 Games, Locations, Characters, etc. The Story/Plot is mine...

**((Warning))**

This Contains YAOI and YURI, so if you don't like Yaoi or Yuri, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

**((Pairings))**

Matoko/Rikku, Tidus/ (?)

**((Characters))**

Rikku, Tidus, Shuyin, Lenne, Auron, Matoko, Alex, Kayla

**((Original Characters))**

Matoko- 20, she has long brown hair, and brown eyes. She is about 5"10 and weighs about 146.Matoko might suffer from multiple personality disorder, but no one really knows, except for Rikku. Matoko has the ability to see into the future, just like a Seer or Soothsayer. She's not that much of an important character…but really…who is?

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: Hello All! Sorry it's been a bit, since I last wrote…-sigh- I just got caught up with a lot of stuff…and I think I might have to cut down on some of the YAOI stuff…ehh…so if the last Chapter offended anyone…I'm truly sorry…Though, this chapter might be a little to much…and, thank you all for your reviews!

For that anonymous person that reviewed: Yes, I have played the game before, how else would I know all this stuff? This is a FanFic, Who ever said I had to go by the way the game did? Though, thanks for the time to write that in a review.

Rikku: You think they care?

Yuna: Danny, must you always do this?

Danny: YES I MUST! Well enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Surprise**

It's been months since we broke up. Yuna decided to stay in Besaid the entire time, calling Gregory (The guy from Luca) every now and then. Auron has been his old self. Lenne has come back finally and still doesn't want to see Shuyin anymore. Shuyin is still trying to rape Tidus. Tidus is still on the lookout for Shuyin. Alex and Kayla seem ignored by everyone else, well at least Alex does. Everyone else is just happy…

"RIKKU!" A girl named Matoko screamed out. Rikku turned around, to see the girl who screamed out her name, Rikku's eyes widened as she then screamed out "Matoko!" and then ran towards the girl. Rikku then hugged the girl that was wearing almost a sluttier outfit then Rikku.

Matoko smiled some, and after she finished hugging Rikku, she kissed Rikku on the lips, in front of everyone. Everyone gasped some, not really seeing girls kiss before. Rikku blushed greatly as Yuna stared at her.

"Hey Rikku, who's your friend?" Lenne and Yuna said, wanting to know.

"Umm…this is my friend Matoko…I used to play with her a lot when I grew up in the deserts…she's an Al Bhed aswell…she's fine…so there's nothing to worry about…" Rikku gave a little smile. Shuyin looked at Rikku a bit and then, leaned in at Tidus, and tried to kiss him. Tidus saw what Shuyin was doing and quickly leaned away from him. Shuyin just glared a bit and sighed.

After awhile, Rikku and Matoko explained to the group about their, "Relationship" and they all seemed to take it well, except for Yuna and Lenne, who were now remembering why Rikku stared at them in the showers.

* * *

After all that, Rikku took Matoko to an empty room and let her unpack. Rikku sat on a chair watching Matoko empty out her luggage. When Matoko finished, she walked up to Rikku and hugged her. She then picked up the younger blonde girl by her rear, and then walked over to the bed. Matoko then sat down with Rikku on her lap; she then started to feel Rikku up a bit as she then started to lightly kiss Rikku. Rikku kissed Matoko back, making the light kiss into a deep kiss. 

Matoko had noticed that Rikku deepened the kiss, so Matoko slid her tongue across Rikku's mouth. Rikku parted her lips, to find her mouth being invaded by the older female's tongue. Rikku slowly started to feel Matoko around. Matoko started to suck on Rikku's tongue, as she then started to grope Rikku's boobs, and then take off Rikku's bikini.

Matoko pressed Rikku up against her, but stopped when she noticed Alex watching them both. Kayla then ran up behind Alex and blushed seeing the two girls. Rikku's eyes widened as she got up and covered her boobs, running behind a cabinet, screaming, "GET OUT!"

Kayla nodded as she then grabbed Alex by the back of his shirt. Alex grabbed onto the doorway's side and nodded a no, whining lightly. Kayla glared greatly at Alex and slapped him across the face. "Bad boy!" She then forced him to release the doorway and then dragged him down the road, towards their house. Alex was squealing like a little girl.

"Brothers…" She sighed some and looked to Alex. "I thought you were gay…"

Alex looked to his twin sister. "Correction, I'm Bi…" Alex grinned at his sister, but only met another hand across his face. He sighed some and looked down, a red imprint of a hand on his left cheek, going partly onto his nose. Alex and Kayla then finally reached home and closed the door. Alex mumbled something, which got Kayla pissed.

Tidus and Yuna were right outside as they heard screaming, crashing, things breaking, and little girl squeals. They blinked some as they saw Alex in the second floor window, screaming his head off, trying to jump out of the window, which was locked. He tried to unlock the door but a lasso went around his neck and pulled him away from the window. The curtains closed, as a huge shriek was heard. Tidus and Yuna blinked some at the house, and then looked at each other, sweat drops forming at their temples.

* * *

That night, everyone had their supper and went to bed. Rikku and Matoko slept in Rikku's room. Yuna and Lenne slept in the same room, but different beds. Alex and Kayla didn't even come to supper, so no one knew where they were. Auron has seemed to disappear ever since he got to Besaid. 

Tidus was in his room; his door was locked as a candle glimmered in the dark room. The window was half closed by the curtain. Tidus was easily seen, since the middle of the window pointed at his bed. Tidus lay on his stomach, reading a book about Blitzball. He heard a knock on the door, and assumed that it was Shuyin. Tidus stood up and sighed. Tidus only had on short blue boxers. He walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob, he wasn't exactly looking towards the door when he opened it. Tidus then turned around and started walking back to his bed. "I'm not in the mood Shuyin…" Tidus said sighing, as he lay on his bed, his stomach against it. He felt someone with just boxers and a tank top on; slowly move to his bed and against his back. He blinked some as he felt a somewhat rough face rubbing against his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around and noticed Auron, "Auron!"

Tidus's eyes were huge as he stared at Auron. Auron's eyes were closed as he nuzzled his face against Tidus's shoulder. Tidus then sent his attention to the door, which he noticed, was locked from the top and bottom.

"Auron…w-what…are you d-doing?" Tidus blinked at Auron a bit shocked. Auron just continued to nuzzle the other and leaned into the Tidus that was looking at him. He leaned his face into Tidus's face. Auron's rough-like lips touched Tidus's soft-like lips. Tidus blushed greatly, as his eyes widened even more. He felt something poking in the middle of his bottom cheeks, which made him blush. He bit his lip as he slowly started to turn around, but Auron stopped him and pushed him back against his stomach, slowly kissing his back neck and moving down the other's back. He then lifted up a bit, his hands already latched onto Tidus's hips. Auron moved his fingers to under Tidus's boxers and latched them onto Tidus's boxers, slowly moving his boxers down, revealing Tidus's smooth rear. Auron grinned as he moved back on top of the other, teasing him a bit, by whispering naughty things into Tidus's ear. Tidus blushed greatly as he felt something bigger poking his entrance now.

Auron slowly moved his fingers to Tidus's face, and demanded him to suck his fingers. As Tidus sucked on Auron's fingers, Auron teased Tidus, by groping his rear a bit. After he felt that there was enough saliva on his fingers, he slipped his fingers out of Tidus's mouth, and then slowly started to rub Tidus's rear, using one hand to spread the cheeks, as one finger poked Tidus's entrance, and slowly invaded the hole. Tidus bit his lip, as he slowly closed his eyes, holding onto the bed sheets lightly as he laid his head sideways against the pillow.

Auron just grinned lightly as he loved the reaction he was getting from Tidus. Auron then slipped in a second finger into the much younger male. Tidus let out a groan as he had felt another finger being added. As Auron had heard the groan, his erection grew even bigger; it had turned Auron on even more, to know that Tidus was enjoying this.

Auron started to slide his fingers in and out of Tidus, and then later added a third finger, hearing another groan from Tidus. Tidus blushed lightly as his eyes were closed fully, he bit his bottom lip, feeling his hole stretched out. Auron noticed that the hole wasn't big enough, so he added a fourth finger, making Tidus let out a bigger groan. As Auron then thought Tidus's hole was stretched out enough, he slowly lifted his arms, and took off his red tank top. Auron already had his glasses off, so all he had on were grey short boxers. He slowly slipped them off, and rubbed his member against the other's entrance. He then smirked lightly and sucked on his fingers a bit. He then stopped sucking his fingers a bit, and wrapped his fingers around his own member, putting saliva around it.

Auron then grinned a bit more, and then slowly pushed his member into Tidus. Tidus's eyes widened as he had felt the other enter him. Tidus blushed greatly as he held onto the sheets on the bed. After Auron had pushed the head of his member into Tidus, he slowly moved in a bit deeper. Tidus slowly arched his back, feeling the other's huge shaft enter him. Auron was about 12 inches, which made Tidus gag at the thought of having it all in him. He felt the other's member touch his pleasure spot. He let out a loud moan and grabbed onto covers even tighter. Auron finally had all 12 inches, inside of Tidus. Auron then grinned even more after the base of his member was against Tidus's rear.

Auron then slowly moved out of Tidus, but then slammed all 12 inches back into Tidus, making Tidus let out a loud moan. Auron then started to thrust in and out of Tidus, making some moans and groans, feeling up Tidus as well. Tidus let out a load moan, as he felt Auron thrust into him.

The night continued on, and the next morning came faster then they all thought it had. Tidus was curled up, and Auron was snuggled behind him. They both were wearing nothing, and were under the covers. Tidus slept peacefully, as Auron couldn't sleep well enough, since he couldn't get what had happened earlier on that day, out of his head.

Tidus yawned cutely as he snuggled up against a pillow and Auron behind him. Auron's arms were wrapped around Tidus, as if Auron would protect him from anything that would happen to him.

After awhile, Tidus had finally awakened, to see Auron right behind him, smiling lightly, as they were both naked and cuddling. Tidus blushed as he had just realized what they had done last night. They both got up and dressed. Tidus put on a Yellow tank top and baggy jean shorts. He then put on sandals and walked outside with Auron. Auron had on a Red tank top, and jean shorts, that weren't baggy at all. He also had on Sandals, and his usual everyday sunglasses. As Tidus and Auron walked out of Tidus's hut, everyone noticed, and had given them their attention. The townsmen and a few of their friends, had a couple of ideas, of what might've happened last night. Half of them were right, since they did hear loud moaning coming from Tidus and Auron.

Alex walked up to Tidus and blinked some. Alex's face was a bit scratched up, as he had a broken arm. Kayla walked next to Alex and smiled at Tidus, she had a few scratches, but it wasn't as bad as Alex's, which somewhat proved which twin was the stronger and more dominant one. "Good morning Tidus…and Sir Auron…" Kayla had said, as she bowed her head down to Auron. Auron just nodded and then slowly turned around and walked towards the temple, and then inside. Shuyin was somewhat glaring at Tidus, looking from his hut window.

"You little slut!" Shuyin yelled out as he ran out of his hut. "You let that old fuck…fuck you!" Shuyin glared even more, as Tidus's eyes widened. Alex's eyes widened even more as he glared at Tidus. "TIDUS! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Alex screamed a bit, as Shuyin then fwapped Alex across the head. Alex flung to the floor. "Tidus…I thought you loved me…" Shuyin had said calmly, but a bit seriously.

Tidus blinked some, as he now didn't know who to choose. Did 3 men really love him? Why couldn't things just be normal, him being with Yuna, just like it used to be…Though…Tidus did…love one of them.

* * *

Le Gasp! You would've never thought that it would've been Auron and Tidus to do it first? I had plenty of people telling me who to do it. Alex and Tidus, Tidus and Wakka, even Yuna and Khimarhi (spelling?) well, I hope you all liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
